One Night Changes It All
by GoodGirlBadHabit
Summary: Bella gets drunk and Alice gets Edward to drive her home, they have a one night stand. Edward leaves hopeing she wont remember. ALL HUMAN. :
1. One Night Stand

Chapter 1.

One night stand.

Bpov

Right now I was stuck walking around this stupid party, by myself. My best friend, Alice, forced me to come after she forces me into a makeover. Then after we got here she left me to go make out with some blonde guy. Yeah, what a great best friend. Ugh.

Maybe ill just leave. Yeah that's what ill do. Oh wait I can't Alice drove….

_**An hour later.**_

"hi…Alee." He he she looks funny.

"Bella are you drunk?"

Me drunk ha ha. "No.. Are you?" Then I started laughing

She raised her eyebrow. "yes you are. Ok I should take you home…. But then what about jasper oh I know." The last part she was mumbling to herself then she walked off.

When she came walking back she was pulling a guy with her. "Bella this is Edward.. he is your ride home ok?" then she walked back to that guy.

I looked at him and started to laugh really hard.

Epov

"Alice, what do you want?"

She smiled at me "can you take my best friend home?"

Ugh. Alice was my cousin, but that did not mean I wanted to leave to take her best friend home.

"why cant you?"

"I meet someone and I like him.."

"ok I don't want to hear about it. Just stop talking and ill take her but you owe me."

She started beaming "ok Edward.. But she's drunk so don't try anything."

"I'm not like that"

She nodded and started dragging me away.

She walked up to one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. "Bella this is Edward.. he is your ride home ok?" so this is the girl I get the pleasure to take home. I smiled.

Alice then walked up to jasper and started to make out with him. Oh my god. She was talking about my friend. Oh jasper is in trouble. I started glaring at them when Bella started to laugh very loud.

I look over to her confused.

She stopped and started shouting "your face… ha-ha you face."

Yeah Alice was not lying she is drunk. I just rolled my eyes at her and grabbed her hand and started pulling her to my Volvo.

"Bella, what's you address?"

After about 5 mins of "umm's" she finally told me.

Once we got to her door I opened it and was about to say goodbye, but she jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my hips and started kissing me. HARD.

I tried to pull away but she was pulling on my hair and literally forcing me to kiss her. Not that I didn't want to. No this is wrong Edward, I keep telling myself. "Bella… maybe we shouldn't.."

But before I could finish she jumped down off me and pushed me down on her couch and started taking off my cloths.

I couldn't stop this felt way to good…

Bpov

When Edward open my door I look at him he opened his mouth, to a say something, but before he could I jumped on him and before long we where on my couch with our cloths off. But with Edward it felt so right. And he felt so good, inside me.


	2. Leaving

Chapter 2.

Leaving.

Epov

I woke up around 5 in the morning.

And there she was laying there half naked. Oh god. What do I do now?

I just sat there watching her sleep... My phone started to ring.

I checked the caller id. Alice. Of course.

"Hello" I sounded way to nervous.

"Hey... Edward did everything go ok last night?" oh god.

"Umm… yeah." What do I do?

"Good. Well.."

I interrupted her. "Alice I got to go. Bye" then I hung up.

I got dress then got Bella dressed and put some aspirin and a cup of water by her bed.

I left and hoped that she wouldn't remember.

Bpov

I woke up and open my eyes but the light coming from the window made me shut them quick.

I look over to my night stand and there sat some water and an aspirin. I smiled.

After I took the medicine I sat there trying to remember what happened.

The last thing I remembered was talking to Alice. Hmm..

Ill just call her.

"hello" a very happy voice answered.

"hey…Alice."

"oh hey Bella. How did last night go?"

I laughed "I don't know. That's why I called you"

She paused "hmm. Well my cousin took you home after you got trashed."

That brought back the memory of Alice bringing over a guy… Edward I think.

"oh yeah. Edward."

"ya.. so what happened?"

I sat there thinking but I couldn't remember.

"hmm… nothing"

"oh ok.. good. I got to go. Bye Bella." Then she hung up.

Epov

I just have to leave. But I don't know where to go. Then my phone rung bringing me out of my thoughts.

Alice again.

"hello?"

"Edward. What Happened?" oh god she sounded angry.

"Alice what are you talking about?" play it cool.

"nothing. Its just you where acting weird then Bella couldn't remember and I wanted to make sure."

I sighed in relief. Good Bella forgot.

"yeah well I'm going to go out of town for a while"

"why" she seemed confused.

"just a vacation ill be back."

"okay. Well bye"

"bye."


	3. Scared

Chapter 3.

Scared

Bpov

**5 weeks later…**

I woke up puking again… this was getting bad. I've been waking up sick for the past week. Maybe today I should go to the doctors. So I called up the doctors to set up an appointment. Now I'm going to call Alice to come with me because I hate the doctors.

"hello?"

"hey Alice. Um… I'm sick and have to go to the doctors. Will you come with me?"

"oh my god. Are you ok? And of course ill come."

"yea I'm ok. And thanks its tomorrow at 9 am."

After that we got off the phone.

**The next morning…**

I woke up sick again. It was around 6 am. So I got up and got in the shower then got ready.

At around 8 I called Alice to remind her about the appointment. She told me she was gonna pick me up so I decided to read while I waited.

At around 8:40 Alice came to the door.

I answered the door. And she smiled.

"so Bella how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok right now but I've been getting sick in the morning a lot."

Her eyes went wide. Then she whispered "when was your last period?"

I laughed at her. "I'm not pregnant Alice I'm still a virgin."

She swallowed then nodded and dragged me to her car

Apov

I asked Bella to wait in the car why I made a phone call.

I dialed his number then waited for someone to answer. But it went straight to the answer machine.

"Edward? You better call me back very soon this is VERY important. Life or death. So please Edward call back. VERY SOON." Then I hung up

I ran to the car and drove Bella to her appointment.

We sat there talking till the doctor came out and called Bella.

We walked in and I sat on the chair while Bella sat on the bed. Then doctor came in and took some test and asked some questions. Then left again.

I looked at Bella and smiled she gave me a little smile back.

The doctor came back in with a smile on her face. "Bella. Your not sick, your just pregnant…" at that Bella started laughing so loud.

Bpov

"Bella. Your not sick, your just pregnant…" she can't be serious. I started laughing at her. I looked over to Alice she just sat very still with wide eyes.

"no I'm not… what's…wrong… just tell…me" I said between gasps.

She looked at me very confused."Bella your 4 to 6 weeks pregnant."

The only exciting thing that happened between those times was… oh my god.

I looked Alice and whispered "Edward"

Then everything went black.


	4. Shocked

Chapter 4.

Shocked.

Apov

**2 months later…**

I've tried to call Edward everyday but he won't answer or call me back. I decided that if he doesn't pick up in the next month I'm gonna pay him a visit.

My phone started ringing bringing me out of my thought.

"hello?"

"Alice.." it was Bella she sounded upset.

Bpov

I woke up and went to the bathroom but noticed I was bleeding. I started to hyperventilate. I didn't know what to do. So I decided to call Alice.

"Hello?"

"Alice.."

"what's wrong Bella?"

"I'm bleeding."

I heard a gasp then the phone went dead.

I sat in my bathroom crying for about 15 mins till I heard Alice come in and helped me up.

She brought me to the hospital.

Apov

Oh my god. Once she said she was bleeding I hung up and rushed her to the hospital. Now she's sleeping… she doesn't even know she had a miscarriage yet.

I waited about an hour before she woke up. She looked at me then around the room and her eyes widened. She looked up at me, again, and whispered… "is the baby ok?"

I shook my head. Her eyes started fill with tears.

Bpov

I didn't know what to think. I feel in love with this baby for the three months its been inside of me and now its gone. The doctors believed it was from the medicine I took before I knew I was pregnant.

For the next couple days I just stayed away from everyone and cried.

**A week later…**

I started going back to work. And me and Alice have talked but I still didn't feel like talking to anyone else…

I was just getting home… I went up to my door and notice one of my lights on. I was confused. I thought I shut all the lights off. I open the door to see a guy standing in front of me.

Before I got a good look at him I slammed my door and started running to my car. He walked out…

I looked up and gasped.


	5. Edward

Chapter 5

Edward.

Epov

For the past three months I've been staying at our family friends the Denali's. I've had my phone shut off the whole time. But the whole time I was here Tanya kept trying to kiss me or she would flirt. And it started getting on my nerves, so I decided to leave today.

I was packing up my things when I ran across my phone. Humph maybe I should call Alice and tell her I'm on my way back. I turned my phone on. The phone said I had a voicemail so I press one.

"You have 28 new messages..." Wow 28 messages. "first message"

"Edward? You better call me back very soon this is VERY important. Life or death. So please Edward call back. VERY SOON."

I listen to the rest; all of them were from Alice. She never told me what exactly she wanted, other then I need to call back and it's important, and that I'm and idiot.

I dialed Alice's number and waited for her to pick up

"hello?" that's not Alice, that's a guy.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Jasper. who's this?"

I laughed "Jass, why are you answering my sisters phone?"

"Edward?... hold on"

It sounded like he was walking somewhere. Then Alice got on the phone.

"EDWARD YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE GET BACK HERE NOW." She started yelling at me.

"Um… what's wrong?"

"DON'T WHATS WRONG ME. YOU KNOW WHATS WRONG. Now get back here now."

"I was calling to tell you I'm leaving… ill stop by your house."

"HURRY!" then she hung up.

I finished packing up then said goodbye to everyone.

On my way back I couldn't help but think about why Alice was freaking out. Then I started to think about Bella. And the thought crossed my mind that maybe Alice and Bella found out. So I started to worry and almost turned around and went back. But I couldn't I've ran away enough. I just need to face this.

When I got back to Forks, I turn to go to Alice's. I parked my car and she came running out, looking very mad I might add.

"EDWARD HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME. THEN LEAVE HER TO DEAL WITH EVERYTHING. ARE YOU CRAZY?" I was a little confused, I mean leave who to deal with what?

"Alice calm down, who did I leave to deal with everything?"

"Bella… first get her pregnant and then you leave…how could you be so du…"

"PREGNANT?" I yelled whoa. Alice needs to slow down… Bella was pregnant with my baby?

Alice's nodded but I could see sadness in her face.

"oh my god… I'm gonna have a baby?"

Alice shock her head. Huh?

"but… you just said… she was pregnant?"

"yeah she was"

I could feel my eyes getting wide. "was?"

She nodded

"Alice what happened?" I whispered.

She grabbed my hand and started pulling me into the house we sat in the living room. Then she made me a glass of tea and she started to tell me how Bella found out she was pregnant, then the day she called Alice and they went to the hospital and how Bella had a miscarriage.

I just sat there listening and nodding. I didn't know what to say.

Alice's narrowed her eyes. "Stop staring at me and go talk to her."

I stood up and ran to my car. I pulled up on the curb by her house she wasn't home so I went to the door and opened it and sat there trying to decide what I was going to say. I heard a car pull up so I walked to the front door. She walked in side and saw me then she ran out of the house slamming to door in my face.

I opened it and walked out. she turned around and gasped. She was even more beautiful then I remembered.

"what… why are you…here?"

"Alice told me… I'm sorry Bella."

Bpov

I cant believe after everything that happened he came here trying to say sorry to me. I cant forgive him he used me then left then comes back after I have a miscarriage.

I just walked right passed him into my house and shut the door.

He rung the door bell. "Bella… let me explain."

"there's nothing to explain" I yelled through the door.

He started knocking hard on the door. I sighed and walked up to my room.

For the next hour or so I listen to him banging on the door and ringing the door bell. He even called my name a couple times.

Soon the noise stopped. So I went downstairs and made something to eat and then went to bed, Trying not to think about him.


	6. Forgive me

Chapter 6.

Forgive me!

Bpov.

I woke up to the sun in my face. I stood up and made me some coffee and sat down.

I desided I would call Alice, after 2 rings she picked up.

"hello" I hear Alice say.

"Hi, so guess who stoped but yesterday after everything that happened.." I start yelling.

Alice interuptes " Bella, stop yelling.i know Edward came home I told him to come talk to you. What happened he won't answer my phone is he with you?"

"What are you kidding? Why would I talk to him after everything? Alice I got to get ready for work ill call you later tonight."

I get off the phone and go take a shower and get dress for work. I grab my keys and start walking to my car when someone grabs my hand, I turn around.

Epov.

After I gave up knocking on Bellas door I just sat on her chair outside and fell alseep. I woke up to the sun on my face and just sat there waiting on Bella to walk outside.

I hear the door open and she slamed it shut, doesn't even notice me just walk straight to her car so I stood up and grabed her arm.

I heard a gasp and she turn around and looked up at me.

"Edward what do you want from me? "

I look into her eyes I see her sadness. I grab her and she trys to pull away "Bella just let me explian, that night I didn't mean for anything to happen you just jumped on me and everything seemed so perfect I never felt that way before. And the next morning when I woke up I felt so guilty I thought it was better if you didn't remember."

She just started crying. And pulled away and got in her car without a word.

"bella please forgive me." I yelled as she started her car. I desided to write a note.

Bella, I really need to talk to you the whole time I was gone all I could think of was you. I know I hurt u and im so sorry but I need to explian, if I would have known I caused u so much pain I would never have left. Please just try to give me one more chance to explian.


End file.
